Daemon Legions
fr:Légions démoniaques "No one can truly command the loyalty and obedience of a hundred thousand howling creatures from the nether realms, but I can... inspire them. And I will accomplish magnificent things." — A Greater Daemon of Greed (name cannot be rendered in human language) Quote by Greater Daemon of Greed (''T9A:FB Rulebook'', v1.3.5, p28) The Daemon Legions are a playable faction in the game The 9th Age: Fantasy Battle. They are the armies of the seven Dark Gods and Father Chaos, daemons from the Immortal Realm who come to earth either naturally or by summoning. History The daemon legions have made their presence known in the Mortal Realm for a very long time. Dwarven records dating back millennia describe encounters with them. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Daemon Legions (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) In the Second Age, a huge golden statue erected by the Eastern Dwarves is said to have been possessed by a daemon of Sugulag known simply as The Gilded Giant. The daemon brought a legion with it who raied the dwarves of their gold. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p92) The ancient Avrasi Empire is said to have encountered daemon of Nukuja in 1000 B.S. ( ). One such encounter was with Cacophrax, who decimated part of the empire. Explicitus (approx. 1,000 B.S.) Annals (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p68) The creation of the Inferno, , let loose many daemons upon the Augea and Vetia. One force was lead by Foloy, who attacked the ogres. He drove them them back to the Sky Mountains before being defeated by Tsanas.Extract from the ogre epic Tsanas: Lines 3410-3473, translated by Pascaline Caillat (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p86) The War of Spite was fought in Vetia in 355 to 378 A.S. against invading daemon legions. The daemons were lead by Scarok, a daemon of Kuulima. Geography The daemon legions reside in the Immortal Realm, many daemons found in the region known as HellNazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss (T9A: Circling the Abyss). They are not normally found in the Mortal Realm and cannot remain there unless sustained by magic. Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) In places where the Veil is thin, the Daemon Legions are said to be able to push through at will.Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Supposedly, daemons can be found in some places in the mortal realm however, such as the WastelandTranscript of proceedings in the Court of Tsuandan, approximately 405 A.S. (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p22) and the Shattered Sea.Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Daemon Legions (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) ''Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v''0.201.0, p28-31). Daemons can also be summoned to the mortal realm, through certain rituals and the sacrifice of sentient creatures. To summon a legion, mass sacrifice is said to be necessary. Government Father Chaos is said to be the absolute ruler of the Daemon Legions. Many daemons are believed to serve him directly.Mikhail Psellus, extract from 'On the work of the heretics and their daemonic masters' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) Others serve one of the seven Dark Gods, who in turn serve the father. This relationship has been likened with water. Each individual daemon is a stream, flowing into that of a more powerful daemon, which in turn flows into one of seven rivers, finally ending in the ocean of the father. The Daemon Legions have also been described as having a hierarchical system, where the more powerful daemons can compel lesser daemons to do their bidding. Pablo de la Rue, Memoirs (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p28) Military The armies of the Daemon Legions seem to often by lead by a single greater daemon. Sometimes the daemons in such an army take up traits from this leader. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p92) Even a small battalion of daemons lead by a greater daemon is said to be extremely deadly. Unit The units that make up the armies of the Daemon Legions are the following, sorted by gods: Sources Category:Factions Category:Daemon Legions